Home for the Holidays
by MoonlightSonata87
Summary: Serena and Darien are in trouble. Their relationship is crumbling and now they have to spend a few weeks at Serena's parent's house for the holidays. Faced with Serena's close family the pair will have to address the issues between them. A little help never hurts either.
1. Chapter 1: Here We Go Again

Hey all, here is a new mini project. It's not going to be too long. I hope you enjoy it. I'm working on Under the White Sky, I am, I just hit a road block in terms of motivation. I'll get there though. Enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

**Summary**

Serena and Darien are in trouble. Their relationship is crumbling and now they have to spend a few weeks at Serena's parent's house for the holidays. Faced with Serena's close family the pair will have to address the issues between them. A little help never hurts either.

* * *

**Here We Go Again**

Serena sighed as she zipped her bag shut and stared at the open bag next to it. It was empty only because the future contents were neatly surrounding it. There were several outfits folded neatly in stacks, underwear, socks, and various male grooming products. She smirked. Of course he would organize everything this way. That was how he coped with the chaos of travel. A little bit of order and predictability to the messy goings on around the bag.

She turned towards the bathroom to address the subject of her current thoughts only to see him walking out with the remainder of what he wanted. No words were spoken as he set the items down in the appropriate place and took a step back to survey his work. With a slight nod he began to arrange the items into his luggage bag with great care and concentration.

She wanted to ask him why he packed in such a way but she knew that if she did he was going to make some snarky comment. He'd gotten very little sleep and was currently operating on two hours and three pots of coffee. A combination that always made him impatient and irritable.

"I don't know why we are doing this." He said aloud and with a tired tone as he finished his work and grabbed the zippers. "Why lie?" His midnight blue eyes fixed on her cerulean ones and for a moment, she didn't have an answer. What could she say?

Of course, there was one reason she could think of. "It's Christmas, that's why." She sighed and felt a well of emotion hit her. The truth was, that she wanted to draw this out as much as possible. She wasn't happy but she didn't want it to end. "After the holidays we'll continue on with our plans, just please, let's just get through Christmas and New Years?" She looked at him with hope.

"So, happy face then?" He smiled with fake conviction and it broke her a little more. "Why can't you just go and be with your family for the holidays and let me do what I need to do? Prolonging our break up just to fake being happy for the holidays is stupid Serena. We don't want to be together anymore so let's just end it."

"I don't want to get sympathizing looks from my family! That's why Darien! For Christ's sake, why can't you see something my way for ONCE?" She shouted with tears in her eyes. She did want out of her relationship though she suspected that she was just eager to get rid of her problems. Ending the relationship was easier then enduring it.

"Fine! You win!" He snapped and pulled the zippers of the bag closed with anger. He didn't understand it. He didn't understand her. He worked all day and sometimes through the night helping others and what did he get when he got home? Her on his ass about going places, doing things, and her whining about him not being home when she wanted him home. Not that she really needed him there. Whenever he was home they would just sit there together. He was sick of everything. He had started sleeping in the dorms at work to avoid coming home. Then, when he would come home late due to the hours he kept, he would sleep in the guest room so he wouldn't wake her and risk her anger. She was always angry with him. He wanted the old her back, the bubbly, happy, energetic woman who just wanted to please him and love him.

Serena held back her tears and glared at him. He had that dreamy look in his eyes again. Likely thinking about whoever he was screwing. Oh, she knew that when he didn't come home he was out with some woman. She hadn't found any evidence yet but that was just because he was smart and careful about it. One day she would find out who it was that ended their relationship but until then all she could do was walk away and leave him alone. That was all he wanted after all. He wanted this place to himself, clearly, because he didn't want to spend time with her. He didn't sleep with her any longer and he never touched her anymore. She would hardly ever see him then when he was home and all she wanted to do was have a day in with him he would get irritated with her. Sure, she wanted to go and do things but he always seemed so tired and she figured that he would enjoy the rest. Apparently not.

So here they were, on the verge of their breakup and they were going to her family's house for Christmas. They had gone every year since they started dating and now, the fourth time would be the last time. After they returned they were going to go their separate ways and she wasn't sure where she would go. Maybe she would move somewhere completely different. Who knew?

"Well, I'm going to get some rest before our flight if you don't mind." Darien grabbed both of the bags and carried them to the entryway before returning to the bedroom and laying atop the bed. She nodded and stood in place for a while. She wanted to lie next to him but knew that it would just annoy him and keep him up. Besides, she needed to wake him in order to be on time to the airport.

Maybe she could use this time to go through his text messages to see if any women were texting him regularly. If she found the proof she knew he was hiding she would have more reason to leave him. With that in mind she turned and left the room walking to the kitchen counter where his phone lay.

Grabbing the object she glanced towards the bedroom and pushed the power button to illuminate the screen. Swiping the screen to bring up the home screen she tapped on the text message icon and smiled as the conversations popped up. She scrolled through the conversations and stopped when she saw one name. Raye. Raye was HER friend, so why would she be texting Darien?

With a shaky sigh she tapped open the conversation to see the short exchange between her boyfriend and her best friend.

Raye: hey wat r u dng?

Darien: wrk

Raye: th txtng?

Darien: brk tm

Raye: when u off? Wnt 2 go 2 dnnr? We need 2 tlk

Darien: Off 9 & sure

The conversation ended there but she finally had her answer. Not only was he cheating, but he was cheating with one of her closest friends. How could they do that to her?

At least it was official, she had confirmation now. It was obvious what was happening. Darien had been cheating with Raye. That explained the long nights, the times he didn't come home, all of it. When did everything go to hell like this? She wasn't sure when everything changed but it sure had.

She was in a daze as she placed his phone back in its place. It was certain, after the trip home they were going to go their separate ways. She had had enough of this. Enough of him breaking her heart. No more. She would not sit idly by as he insulted her with his escapades. She didn't blame him really. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was smart, driven, rich, and a caring doctor. He was everything she had wanted. Hell, he was everything any woman would want.

While he was everything a woman could want, she had very little to offer a man like him. She wasn't the most beautiful woman in the world, she was childish, selfish, and far too emotional for anyone's good. She wasn't entirely sure how she had managed to finagle him into dating her in the first place. He was a god among men and she was… pitiful. Raye was much more of a match for him. She was tall, with ebony hair and violet eyes. Her skin was tanned, she had all the right curves in ample amounts, and she was smart. Raye was everything desirable in a woman. What man wouldn't want her?

One thing was certain, the next two weeks were going to be hell. They were going to have to act like nothing was wrong. Maybe he was right. It was stupid to think that they should do this but it was too late. Her parents were expecting both of them. Not just her.

That was another thing that broke her heart. Her parents loved him and when she did break the news to them they were going to be devastated. Her mother had been asking her for the past two years when Darien was going to propose. She wondered that herself. She had wanted Darien to propose to her, she had wanted it for a long time now. It was just as well that they were growing apart.

Serena sat on the couch, dazed and a little distraught of what was happening. She had to keep it together though. She had to buck up and just smile through it. Somehow she would manage. Somehow she would get through this and then he could have Raye. He could come back here, have her move in and be his happy little home maker.

Darien yawned as he stepped out of the bedroom and into the living room. Serena had a sad and forlorn look on her face. She was sitting on the couch staring at the floor with that look. "You didn't wake me." He offered in a calm manner while reminding her that she had not kept her commitment to wake him. She was upset about something that was for sure.

She finally looked at him and in that moment fear struck him. Their break up had been more of a talking point than an actual possibility he had hoped that she would not leave in the end. Now looking into her eyes it seemed final somehow. She had resigned herself to leaving him. It took his breath away to think that it was final.

Serena stood and sighed a large sigh. "Well, we had better get going. We have two happy weeks to get on with." She smiled a smile that defied the pain in her eyes. He could not think of any words to say that would comfort her.

"Okay then. Off we go to Colorado. Where it's cold and snowy." He smirked as he thought about Serena's small home town. It was a town of five thousand people where everyone knew everyone else and their business. He could understand why Serena wanted to keep up the façade that they were fine. If they called it off now, amidst the holidays, people would talk. He could do this for her. He could be brave for her. All he ever wanted was to make her happy. If saying goodbye would do that then he would go quietly. He didn't know what had changed, but it was clear she didn't love him anymore.

He wished she did love him still. He had worked so hard to get where he was. He was experienced now. He was the top physician and surgeon in the nation and now was the time for him to open his own practice. He wanted to settle down with her and live life. He was tired of working so tirelessly. Tired of never being there. But then, she didn't want him there anymore.

Silently he picked up the bags and opened the door to the apartment. "Let's go then."


	2. Chapter 2: Good to be Home

Hey everyone. I got some responses on the first chapter. I hope this one generates a few more comments. Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Good to be Home**

The plane touched down on the slick runway and Serena felt herself breathe a sigh of relief. They had a two hour drive ahead of them but she was happy to be so close to home. Soon she would be in her old room, in her old bed, and Darien would be down the hall in the guest room. She smiled as she thought of how he would always complain about needing to sleep in another room. Her father would not allow anything else.

The moment the plane had stopped taxying to the terminal people were up and gathering luggage. It angered her that people were so impatient. "God I can't wait to get home. Where everything is normal." She spoke under her breath which made Darien shake his head. They waited until everything calmed down and collected their bags. They deboarded the plane and walked to the car rental place. She stood at the window and watched the sky darken. It was about two in the afternoon but it was beginning to darken. It was going to snow.

"Darien. Be careful out there okay. It's going to snow a bit and I don't want to end up in a ditch out there." Serena instructed as he walked to her with the keys.

"I am a careful driver Serena. You know that." He snapped a bit and marched out the doors. It irritated him that she could think that he wouldn't be careful with her. He was always careful when it came to her.

Darien threw the bags in the trunk and got in the car. Serena got into the car and they began to drive down the road to her childhood home. Just as she predicted the snow started to fall half way through the drive. The flakes began to fall and in that moment she felt like the world was trying to warm her heart. Trying to tell her that her heart would heal and there would be a new beginning after Darien.

The drive was the same as it always was, long yet calming. "What time are they expecting us?" Darien asked as always which made her sigh.

"Four thirty or so. Just enough time to get unpacked then have dinner." Serena chuckled a bit. At the old routine. Their relationship may be over but they still had the same habits as they always had.

Before long they pulled into the long driveway to her parent's farm house. It was a large farm house with a big wrap around porch on one hundred acres of land. The sky had darkened and the lights from the windows made everything seem warm and welcoming.

As soon as the car was parked Serena saw the front door open and Serena's family gathered outside. Darien signed and opened the door with a big smile as Serena's father Ken walked up to him. "Hello Darien my boy! How good to see you!" Ken enveloped Darien in a big hug and slapped his back a few times. "I trust you know where you're bunking?" Ken smiled playfully.

"Yes, yes I do." Darien nodded and gathered the bags out of the trunk. "I've got your bag too Hun." He smiled at Serena and walked towards the house stopping momentarily for Ilene and Sammy to greet him. Serena had stepped out of the car and waited for Darien to move forward. Once he was free Serena hugged her father thoroughly. Ken hugged his daughter tightly. He understood her need to get away from home for a bit but he missed her terribly. At least she had Darien. Without Darien around Ken would worry about his daughter more than he did already.

"How was your flight and the drive?" Ken asked while herding his daughter onto the large porch. She didn't need to be snowed on until she was frozen and wet. "Everything went fine I assume?"

"Yeah, just fine Daddy." Serena smiled winningly at her father while trying to hide the pain she felt at having to hide her sorrow. The truth was that nothing was fine. The plane ride was awkward and so was the drive.

"Well, I have hot cocoa ready for you inside anyhow." Ilene cut in and hugged her daughter even tighter than Ken had. She had missed her baby. I was hell not having Serena home anymore. Hell, she wasn't even in the same state! "Hurry inside before you catch your death out here. You're far too underdressed sweetheart. Did you forget how cold it can be here?"

"I suppose I did." She nodded then glanced at Darien as he came down the stairs from delivering their luggage. He seemed melancholy, more than likely he just didn't want to be there she figured.

"Join us in the kitchen Darien?" Ilene asked and ushered her daughter into the kitchen. Ilene was a woman of instinct and she could tell something was amiss between Darien and her daughter. Serena's phone calls had seemed sad for the past few months and Darien never seemed to be home when she called either. As a mother Ilene could sense something wasn't right.

Darien joined them in the kitchen and took a mug of cocoa from Ilene then leaned against the granite counter and sipped it cautiously while examining the cold surface supporting him. His finger traced a vain of dark granite then he returned his attention to Ilene. "Had the kitchen remodeled I see. How long ago?" He asked with interest which affirmed her suspicions. They had remodeled six months ago and Serena had been very excited about it over the phone at least. Surely she would have shared the news with Darien and he wasn't one to forget anything. That meant Serena had not shared the news that excited her so much.

"Six months ago. I'm surprised Serena didn't jabber on about it to you. She seemed very enthused about the whole thing when I told her over the phone." Ilene sipped some cocoa and looked at her daughter knowingly. Serena looked down at her mug sadly and Ilene knew. In that moment she could see the devastation between the young individuals in front of her. She would need to be very tactful in order to discover what had gone wrong.

"Well, it looks lovely. I'll admit, she likely told me an it slipped my mind. I've been working a lot lately." Darien offered as he noticed the look of recognition on Ilene's face. "The hospital has been demanding on my time lately and everything sort of runs into itself anymore." He smiled and looked at Sammy who had entered the kitchen and greedily grabbed the largest mug he could.

"Hey Darien, guess what? We got some new butchering tools. Our old ones were getting dull. Boy, you don't notice so much until you get new ones." Sammy chuckled and Darien nodded in recognition.

"We have that at the hospital too. Sometimes the scalpels lose their edge. They aren't supposed to but they do. Damn salesmen." He added under his breath. "So, how sharp are your new tools?"

"I'll let you try them out if you want. We've got a slab of beef that needs some carving if you want to show me your mad surgeon skills." Sammy laughed now excited to be able to share a common interest with Darien. The young man adored his sister's boyfriend. Some guys would get sketchy when they heard that he and his dad butchered their own meat but not Darien. Darien thought it was practical.

"Cool. I'll show you tomorrow. Then, if you're lucky, maybe I'll let you chop the turkey's head off for Christmas." Sammy crossed his arms in triumph.

"Samuel, you behave yourself now. You know how your sister feels about you killing the livestock." Ken warned and looked at his daughter who was frowning at her brother angrily. "Now apologize to your sister for burdening her with those morbid thoughts just as she gets home."

"Sorry sis." Sammy murmured and looked at Darien with mischief in his eyes. "I just figured she'd appreciate that her food's fresh."

"Sammy!" Ilene warned her son. Serena didn't look like she was in good spirits to begin with much less so now. "Just, go one, all of you out of my kitchen now. You've had your cocoa now go wait for dinner. Sammy, set the table." Ilene instructed sternly and watched as everyone retreated.

She would need to get her daughter alone in order to ask about how things were going with Darien. They both seemed out of sorts, clearly they were each contemplating something. She only hoped it wasn't too late for her to interject her thoughts on the subject. She didn't want to see them split up. Darien was the best thing to ever happen to her daughter and she knew that the reverse was true as well. Darien had always been a bit of a loner despite his good looks. He was too smart for his own good and had a tendency to be cynical when he was trying to maintain distance from something.

She remembered the first time she met Darien. She was helping Serena move into her new apartment after she got her job and Serena had bumped into him in front of the building. He'd been jogging and the collision had resulted in a mess of Serena's undergarments strewn out all over the pavement. He had sat there, in his fallen position, aghast at being both surrounded and covered in women's undergarments. Serena had meanwhile gone into a frenzy of movement in an attempt to gather all of her things before he would come to the realization of what had happened.

Ilene had stood aside, shocked and amused by the scene. As her daughter frantically grabbed garments and stuffed them into the now useless box; he just sat there, then plucked a pair of white lace boy short cheeky panties from his shoulder and examined them. Then he had opened his mouth.

"These aren't very practical panties. What's the point of even wearing something like this?" He then plucked a matching bra from his lap and looked at it much in the same fashion as the panties. "This bra doesn't look like it would offer much support either."

Serena had turned red and violently grabbed the items from him. "They aren't supposed to be practical jerk. They are supposed to be sexy!" She had insisted and threw them into the box.

"That seems a bit short sighted and superficial. Undergarments are supposed to be practical. In the end, men don't care what you're wearing. They care about what you aren't wearing." Ilene had almost fallen over laughing. This young man had spouted more truth and advice in five minutes than her own husband had for the past twenty years. "Besides, wear a brazier with little support and in five years you're going to wish you had gone practical and not aesthetic."

Serena growled and grabbed the rest of the garments off of the man and was now glaring at him. "Whatever jerk, my intimates aren't any of your concern!" She snapped and crossed her arms haughtily.

"True." He had nodded and stood while brushing himself off. "Then again, they could be." He had smiled which made Ilene blush a little. Darien had been the most handsome man she had ever seen. Well, he still was but at the time he was new to her.

"What? Are you some sort of gay underwear consultant?" Serena had growled and examined the man.

"No, I'm just a new neighbor and a young man asking you to dinner before he realizes he missed his chance to ask a very sexy young woman out." Darien had been so smooth it had amused Ilene and worried her at the same time. What type of man tries to pick up a woman at their first embarrassing meeting?

"I… um… what?" Serena had simply blinked at the man unsure of what to say.

He had helped the two of them move Serena in and the rest was history. From that first moment he had been fond of her daughter, and she had been fond of him. Everyone was fond of him. He was perfect for Serena, he could provide for her, he was patient with her, and he seemed to care an awful lot.

She had to find out what was going on between Darien and her daughter. Perhaps it was not her place but then again, her daughter was completely her business. Heaven help Darien if he was hurting her.

Her opening came when Serena was in the kitchen doing the dishes after dinner. Everything was silent and Darien was out with Sammy in the barn. Serena was staring out the window above the sink with a blank expression. She kept scrubbing the same dish over and over again.

Walking to Serena she took the dish and wiped it with the dish towel. "So, what is going on sweetheart?" Ilene leaned towards her daughter when she noticed Serena shake a little bit. "I knew it. What is it?"

"We're breaking up." Serena breathed under her voice as a tear escaped her eyes. "I'm sorry mom, I thought we could hide it from you all and it wouldn't ruin the holidays. I just want one more holiday with him."

"Seems like you still love him. Why are you breaking up?" Ilene smiled as gently as she could. Her daughter needed support but she wanted to play a little of devil's advocate. Getting Serena to question her actions was the only thing that would save her and Darien's relationship.

"It's a long story mom. I don't want to go over it right now. Maybe later but I really don't know. I wish it wasn't happening but I am not going to endure being hurt by him." Serena cried simply and handed her mother another dish to dry.

"How is he hurting you?" Ilene clutched the dish tightly and felt her blood temperature rise. If he abused her daughter she would castrate him like the bulls on the farm. She could picture everything clearly which was a little sobering.

"Things are just not working out between us. He's never home, he's grumpy all the time, and I think… I think… hemightbecheatingonmewithRaye." Serena let the last bit of the sentence come out as a rushed mumble. Ilene blinked rapidly a few times. She could believe that Darien was a grumpy workaholic but a cheater? That wasn't his style. Darien was a man of conviction. He would leave Serena for another woman if he was interested in another woman. Moreover, Raye was not Darien's type. She was far too bossy for Darien. They would only fight. That would be the extent of it.

"That's not who he is sweetie. He's not cheating on you. He's not that type of man. A man who cheats doesn't care; and a man who doesn't care wouldn't be here." Ilene smiled warmly and leaned against her daughter. "Think about it sweetheart."

"I have been. Believe me I have been thinking about it. It's all I've been able to think about for a while. I just don't know what to do about it mom." Serena handed her mother another dish and stared at her own reflection in the window. "We're just too different."

"Treat this as a vacation honey. Just, feel things out around here and maybe, by the end of the holidays, you two will be fine. I mean, holidays are supposed to be celebrations of miracles and joy. Don't you think that this is the perfect time to mend your relationship?" Ilene nodded with finality and looked around the kitchen for some indication that she was right. She wanted this to work out. Serena had never been enamored by anyone as much as she was enamored by Darien.

There had been other men over the years but none could compare to Darien. He was the one that swept her off her feet; he was the one who could render her speechless. Of course Serena was clearly the woman for him. Darien would move mountains for Serena. How could anyone not see that?


	3. Chapter 3: Snow TIme

Hello everyone! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Snow Time**

Morning found Darien grumpily at the coffee pot staring at the dark liquid slowly filling the carafe. Dear lord, could that pot fill itself any slower? He just wanted a cup of that black liquid before the end of the world… or at least before Serena woke up and showered her never-ending energy all over everyone. She was the type of person to wake in the morning bright eyed and ready to tackle the day. He on the other hand was lucky to get up and drag himself to the coffee pot.

Muted footsteps alerted him to another presence in the kitchen and as pots were stirred from their storage places he recognized it to be Ilene. That woman was up every morning an hour earlier than everyone else so she could prepare breakfast. He glanced at the clock and sighed. Six was far too early to be awake on a vacation. Then again his circadian rhythm was practically non-existent these days. He worked such long and odd hours that his body didn't know when to sleep. That was likely the reason he was so grumpy in the mornings and required vast amounts of caffeine and he knew it.

The coffee pot finally stopped its chore and he grabbed it eagerly and poured a cup. He liked it black, bitter tasting, black coffee always worked its charm on him. Hardly anyone really appreciated black coffee but he didn't care.

Plopping himself at the kitchen table he sipped his coffee and watched as Ilene moved about the kitchen. She had not uttered even a syllable to him, something that worried him a little. Ilene was a friendly and warm woman but right now she was being a little cold. She finally glanced over her shoulder at him, a wayward glance that told him everything he needed to know about her thoughts. He downed the rest of his cup quickly and ignored the burning sensation it gave him. He knew he was about to get some sort of lecture from the woman and didn't want a cup of coffee to distract him.

He glanced back at Ilene to find her staring at him darkly and, in that moment, a little bit of fear gripped him. He didn't know what to say to the woman but something told him he didn't need to say anything.

"I don't know what you've done, but you need to fix it." Ilene demanded quietly and with ferocity. "I swear to all that is holy, if you damage my little girl's heart in any way, no one will ever see you again." Ilene's brown eyes looked almost black with anger and threat.

Darien felt his muscles tense then huffed a bit and stood. "Did you ever think for one moment, that I'm not the one doing the damage?" He asked simply and walked out of the kitchen leaving Ilene standing in front of the stove with a puzzled look on her face. What did he mean by that? Hell, she really needed to learn to butt out of others' affairs. Darien and Serena would work things out amongst themselves.

Darien walked up the stairs and to Serena's door. He could hear her moving about and knew she was awake. He wanted to know what she had said to Ilene. He raised his hand to knock on the door then stopped himself. It didn't really matter what she had said. No matter what, he was going to look like the jack ass to her parents. He couldn't win an argument on Serena's home turf. She literally had a home field advantage here and he was stuck. Stuck with her and her family for the next couple of weeks. One glance outside told him he was not leaving anytime soon. The snow was two feet deep and it was still snowing.

"Hey Darien. Want to feed the horses with me?" Sammy seemed to materialize next to him. There was something about Sammy's new found sense of responsibility that worried him more than Ilene's possible rage. Sammy would defend his sister to the death if he felt he had to and Darien just hoped that Sammy couldn't see the trouble between he and Serena.

"Yeah, sure. I could use some fresh air." Darien nodded and followed Sammy down to the mud room. They had to suit up into know pants before heading out to the barn. It was only half a mile but that was quite the trek in two feet of snow.

"Want to try out some snow shoes?" Sammy smiled and held up a pair of snow shoes. They looked something like an old fashioned tennis racquet with straps to hold your shoes to them. He'd never tried snow shoes but was willing to do anything to get away from Ilene's prosecuting eyes and Serena's sorrowful ones. God how he hated the looks Serena was giving him. She was the one calling an end to them. She was the one that had given up. Not him. So why should he feel guilty about that?

Trudging out to the barn he and Sammy had to pull open the barn doors and quickly try and beat the falling snow. Shutting the doors Sammy whooped a bit and threw his gloves on the dirt ground. "Hell yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Woo, feel that? The cold on your nose? God I love that!" Sammy cried out and marched over to the feed area of the barn. "So, can't help but notice you and my sister are a little off this year. What's up?"

Darien shook his head. Here it was, this was the way his life was going to end. Murdered by a teenage farmer in a barn in the middle of the winter. "Nothing's up Sammy."

"Yeah, right, this is the first year that you've been here that you two didn't sneak around and sleep in the same room together. You think I don't notice that sort of thing? I'm the little brother, I notice. Mom and Dad are idiots but I know." Sammy smirked and turned his brown eyes on his sister's boyfriend. "So, I ask again, what's up?"

"I'm really not in the mood to discuss it Sammy. I'm really not." Darien offered with his arms out. It was his second day there and already he'd been questioned by two people in the Tsukino house. He prayed that Ken wouldn't ask next.

"Yeah, whatever. Sooner you two split the sooner I get my sister back." Sammy mumbled and looked around the barn. "She'd be better off with someone a little more country anyway, don't you think? Seiya Kou is back in town. Bought himself a parcel of land down the way. Maybe she can get back with him." Darien clutched his fists together. Seiya Kou, oh how he hated hearing that name. Seiya was the one who had broken Serena's heart. He was the reason she moved from this small town. He was the cheating bastard that left her to find himself only to later come back and hurt her again. Darien knew all about Seiya. Maybe that was it then, perhaps she did want to go back to that son of a bitch. It would make so much sense.

"Then I ask you, what the hell Darien? She not good enough for you or something?" Sammy snapped angrily.

"It's really none of your business Sammy. Serena and mine's problems are just that, OUR problems! Now drop it!" Darien snapped just as angrily.

"That's what I thought. Seriously though, the first place he came when he got back was here. I know he wants her back. I hate him. Hate him enough to beat his ass if I see him anywhere near my sister." Sammy sighed and leaned against one of the horse stables.

Darien only nodded and glanced at the barn doors. Serena would be up by now. Maybe they would have a chance to talk today. Maybe he could still fix their relationship. It was worth a try at least.

Serena sat at the table staring at her food. Sammy and Darien should have been back from feeding the horses by now. She hoped to high heaven that Sammy didn't try and beat Darien up. He deserved it but still. She didn't want him beaten up.

"Eat your food young lady. We don't have all day. There's a church function we're going to." Ken spoke as he ate. It was something that bothered Serena greatly but no amount of complaining ever seemed to stop her father's rude table manners. You would think he'd been raised in a barn the way he ate at times.

"I'm just a little worried about Sammy and Darien. Don't you think they should be back in the house by now?" Serena asked with a concerned tone then caught her father's gaze.

"Why are you so worried all of a sudden?" Ken wiped his mouth with a napkin and squared his shoulders at his daughter. She was acting peculiar. She and Darien both.

"I'm just saying, the snow is pretty deep." Serena mumbled then looked at her father again. "Oh, daddy, how in the heck are we going to get to a church function in this weather?" Serena crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat. There was no way she was going to trudge through the snow just to gossip with some old ladies at some church gathering. No way.

"Good point." Ken shrugged and looked at Ilene. "Guess we're not going after all."

Serena almost smacked herself in the forehead, the way her mother was glaring at her father clearly communicated her mistake. He didn't want to go to the thing in the first place and now she had provided a reason for him to combat the issue with her mother. Great, fun family day in. Everyone in the house, together, talking, what a joy that would be.

"I'll call Janette. They have a sleigh and those large Belgian horses. They'll get us to the church function easily. So, Serena, go and get the boys and tell them to hurry and get ready. I'll have to whip something up for the pot luck…" Ilene began to walk away as she spoke. Ken looked defeated.

"Wait! Mom, how long is this thing going to be?" Serena asked with alarm. It was pretty early in the morning to be talking about a pot luck.

"This will be an all-day affair. Wear something for dancing. There will be a dance after this is all said and done." Ken sighed and waved his daughter off while he trudged upstairs. Serena simply blinked and looked towards the mud room. She didn't want to walk all the way out to the barn just to get her brother and Darien. Besides, if she didn't get them right away it was less time she had to spend making pleasantries at a party with a bunch of busy bodies.

She smirked and went upstairs to begin designing her outfit. She might as well find something attractive since she would soon be on the market again. She might as well start casting lines out to see what kind of bites she would get. Of course, Darien was the best catch she could ever land and she couldn't even keep him on the line. She wasn't going to find anyone better than him. Hell, she should just give up now and live a life of solidarity.

No, she couldn't think like that. There was someone out there who was better suited for her. Of course there was. Just because Darien was the hunkiest, most amazing, smartest, richest man she'd ever met didn't mean that he was right for her. She had other boyfriends before him. There was Seiya who hand been her first everything. Her first date, first kiss, first heart break. She had given him her everything and he'd thrown it all back in her face. Sort of like Darien now. Maybe it was a sickness with men? No, her other boyfriends had not been so mean, they just hadn't been right.

The sound of her door opening alerted her to the fact that someone was entering her room and she spun on them to tell whoever it was to get out. She was in her under garments for heaven's sake. When she saw Sammy quietly shut the door behind him she would admit, her curiosity was peaked.

"What do you want?" She huffed at her brother and turned back to her closet. She was close with him and didn't care if he saw her in her undies. She didn't really care if anyone saw her in her undies actually.

"So, um, what is going on with you and Darien? I tried to corner him in the barn but he's a bit of a wall." Sammy shrugged and leaned against the door. He hoped he could get an answer out of his sister. She trusted him, they were close. "Sis?"

"We've grown apart." She stated a little more brokenly than she meant to. She quickly turned towards her brother, fear filling her eyes as she worried what his reaction would be. Sammy had always been her little brother. She had loved him and cared for him for as long as she could remember. They didn't have sibling rivalries, ever. But now, he wasn't little anymore. Sammy was grown, and was strong from laboring on the farm. She knew he would all but kill anyone who hurt her.

"Who are you trying to convince?" He growled a little and crossed his arms. "Have you grown apart or has he pushed you away?"

"I don't know which actually." Serena sighed and sat on her bed. "On top of that, I'm not sure but, hey, you two are friends, do you think you could find out if he's cheating on me?" She cringed as she said it because she felt her brother leap from his position and spin on his heels.

"Yeah! I'll find out right now God Damn it!" He snapped then halted as Serena slammed against the door almost at a super human rate. "Out of the way Sis."

"No. No violence Sammy. I want to know for sure. With words that he trusts you with not ones that you force out of him." Serena pleaded with her brother and prayed that he understood her plight. She didn't want to hurt Darien because hurting him would do nothing to ease her own pain.

Sammy nodded and opened the door just as Darien topped the staircase in plain view of the two siblings. Sammy smiled at him then walked to his own door and quickly disappeared from sight leaving Serena and Darien to stare at one another for a moment.

"Get moving! We don't have all day!" Ken ruined the moment as she bounded up the stairs and glanced between his daughter and Darien. With a quick smack to Darien's back he frowned. "Quit your staring at my half naked little girl. Get your ass ready. Serena, put some clothes on so the poor man isn't tempted to get himself killed." The statement caused both sets of blue eyes to lock on one another. Serena broke the gaze first. Darien hadn't so much as touched her in a least six months. She did feel a little starved for attention.

Darien watched her eyes fall, whether in guilt or something else he didn't know. What he did know is that he had to get dressed for a party of people he didn't know. Hopefully they would leave him alone and let him think for a few moments. That was the thing about Serena's family. They were nice but they were always talking, always wanted to know something. He knew coming here was a bad idea. Then again, he'd rather be there to help Serena face them then leave her alone to defend herself.

"Did I stutter? God, the cows listened better than you two!" Ken huffed and marched to his own room. He had not wanted to go to this gathering. Despite the fact that it was a church function he knew there was another reason for this party. Seiya Kou was hosting it at his farm and there was nothing Seiya wanted more than Serena. Ilene didn't see it. She didn't see the convenient timing of this party like he did. He simply hoped that Darien would make his intentions clear. Nothing flushed out true loyalties like a little competition.


	4. Chapter 4: Party at the Millers

Hey all! I hope you enjoy this chapter. A little bit of tension here. Not that the story isn't packed full of tension already right? Anywho, REVIEW please?

* * *

**Party at the Millers**

Serena felt herself pale a little as the sleigh turned down the drive way she had traveled so many times. This old farm had been abandoned for years after the Millers passed some years back; it sat empty waiting for someone to take the reins. She remembered Seiya once saying he would own this place. After he made his money he would be back to buy it.

A little ways into the drive and she realized the old house wasn't there anymore. Standing where that old place used to be was a beautiful somewhat modern house and a new barn. The whole place had been revitalized and given new life. There were lights strung everywhere and she could tell that at night time the place was going to be beautiful.

Tom, Janette's husband halted the sleigh a ways from the barn where everyone seemed to be gathering for the party. She could see everyone managed to make it and the barn was only half full! There were children running around throwing snowballs at one another as the adults were gathering to talk inside.

Getting out of the sleigh Serena rushed towards the children seeing some of the young ones she used to babysit. They all giggled excitedly as they saw her and rushed at her with arms opened wide. She had forgotten this, forgotten how great it was to come home and visit.

"And just like that, the princess returns." She stopped as she heard that voice. His voice. She knew it; only he would have done all of this. "Good to see you Serena."

She stood and looked at the man she had once called her own and blushed a little. He'd matured more than she had expected. He'd gotten taller and fuller in the shoulders. His black hair was cropped short and his arms had toned up a bit. Seiya was, by all rights, a full man now, not the boy she had once known.

"Um… Hi." She smiled and glanced back to see where Darien was. He was helping her mother out of the sleigh like the gentleman he was. "Wow, you did it huh?" She asked and looked at the house.

"Yes, I did it. It wasn't easy but I just kept thinking of you." He smiled winningly then focused his eyes on a point behind her. A darkness washed over him a bit as his bright blue eyes tracked something drawing nearer to them. She could guess what it was, or rather, who it was.

The jittery feeling that filled her confirmed it. Darien had closed the distance and was now besides her looking around like he was completely oblivious to the fact that he had happened across a meeting of old friends. "Wow, what a house."

"Yes, I had it built after I moved back from my business ventures. It was a lot of work, I was just about to give Rena here a tour." Seiya spoke smoothly which made Serena's stomach drop. Darien refocused his attention on Seiya and Serena could see something in the air spark. Despite all of their problems Darien would puff up his chest and chase away any potential suitor. At least until they had parted ways.

"Really? We'd love a tour! I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Darien Shields MD." He held out his hand for Seiya to take. Of course he'd throw in his degree. It was a display of authority that was like a smack in the face to others.

"Seiya Kou, regular church function host." Seiya took Darien's hand and gave it a few even yet firm shakes. "I take it you're the boyfriend then. I know a boyfriend when I see one. I should know. I was her first." She all but planted her palm in her face on that one. Seiya was clearly going to be a grade "A" asshole this evening. Wonderful, Darien had been itching for an opportunity to be a dick. Here it was, wrapped up in a nice fleshy package even.

"Well, I won't hold that against you." Darien gracefully let the comment slide though she could tell there was more he wanted to say but didn't. She knew Darien to be a man of great pride and accomplishment, a man who didn't back down when challenged. As such, he was likely infuriated by Seiya's claim.

"Okay, so, tour?" She asked to cut the tension and Seiya seemed to refocus on her. He then smiled and offered her his arm which she just looked at. If she took it then she might hurt Darien's feelings. Then again, maybe not. She took a chance and threaded her arm through to let Seiya guide her to the house. The tour was lovely and she could tell that Seiya had decorated the house in a way that would appeal to her. Darien seemed to sense it too as they went from room to room he would glance around with those analyzing eyes of his then glance at her.

She could tell Seiya was clearly trying to off put Darien but every comment he would make Darien would sidestep and let it fall, each time damaging Seiya's ego just a bit. She knew Darien was playing a game of mental chess. He was going to have Seiya practically jumping at the bit in a little while if she didn't' do something.

"Hey, Seiya, I think it's time to go and get some food don't you think?" Serena offered and removed her arm from him then switched to Darien. Darien didn't make a move but she could tell he was pleased to be the one she was holding on to now.

Seiya seemed to relent and nodded before leading them to the barn where the gathering had started to kick off. The food was on the table along the front left of the barn and everyone had gathered to hear the sermon. Serena smiled as she realized they had missed the whole thing as she didn't care much for churchy sermons.

Now was the time for the meal to begin then the actual party could start. She was sort of excited about the party, maybe she and Seiya would get to dance a little and talk, alone. She felt like she had to clear some things up with him. He seemed like he was going out of his way to impress her but she was not interested by him any longer. He was the one who abandoned her without a concern for how she was taking it.

After the food was over the barn was cleared out and the string lights were illuminated. She marveled at how late it had become. They had spent all day there and the sun was already beginning to set.

The music started up and everyone started dancing. It was fun, more fun than she had had in a while. Even Darien seemed to be having some fun as he was currently entertaining a couple of teen girls who had been fawning over him since they arrived. He was playfully swing dancing with one of them and she seemed overly flattered by his attention.

"So, is being with a doctor everything you hoped it would be?" Seiya broke into her thoughts with a half-hearted tone. He clearly resented Darien but she didn't blame him for that. Darien was pretty amazing and she knew the kind of presence he had to him. Darien was regal and yet overly humble. He was infuriating really.

"I didn't think so." Seiya answered his own question which made her angry. Who was he to talk? "I hear that top notch doctors spend a lot of time at work, terrible hours so they say. Clearly the case with him. You're starved for attention Serena. He ignores you, I can see it."

"Yeah well, he hasn't run off to pursue the life of a musician leaving me behind to wonder what I did wrong." Serena retorted in an attempt to put Seiya in his place.

"No, instead he's just never around." Seiya shrugged, unaffected by her comment.

"My relationship is no business of yours Seiya. You lost your privilege to talk to me when you left me. You don't get to even speak to me." She growled and glared into his blue eyes.

"That's a shock seeing how earlier you were thankful for my speaking with you. You wanted my attention, I assume to grab his once more. What's the matter? Romance dying down? You know we wouldn't have that problem." Serena almost scoffed at his attempt to woo her. Seiya was so conceited, how had she not seen that in her earlier days? "I mean sure, he's good looking but does he actually fulfill your needs?" Seiya almost whispered in her ear which made her move away from him. She didn't like his advances but she couldn't out and out deck him in the middle of his party. It would be rude to do that.

She looked around for anyone to save her from her current interaction with Seiya. With Darien occupied she needed someone else to pull her out of this one. That's when her eyes locked with Sammy's. He seemed to be glaring daggers at Seiya. Her little brother, oh how she loved him.

It was as if he could read her mind, and as Sammy closed the distance between himself and his sister she could feel Seiya growing antsy. "You remember my brother Sammy right? Sammy, this is Seiya." Serena smiled as she re-introduced the two men. Sammy simply nodded and pulled her from the dark haired man.

"Sis, why can't you stay away from that guy? He's nothing but bad news for you. You know that." Sammy prompted and led her to the table at the edge of the room with Darien's medical bag on it. She stared at the object. She'd completely forgotten about that damned bag. Darien took it everywhere with him, it was as if it was part of him. So much so she didn't even notice it anymore. Why he insisted on carrying it around she would never know. They had never had cause to use it but she guessed it was better to have the thing and not need it than the reverse.

Refocusing her attention on Sammy she could see the unhappy way he was looking at her. She glanced at Seiya then back at her brother and bit her lip slightly. Sammy was right, Seiya was wrong for her but that didn't change how she was drawn to him. Seiya was offering her affection and love which was in short supply in her current relationship. It would be so easy to fall into Seiya's arms again. He clearly wanted her back and Darien, well, Darien would soon be leaving her.

"Don't do what you're thinking." Sammy instructed and crossed his arms. "Pretty much anyone would be better for you than Seiya. Remember what an asshole he was to you? He left you here to chase after a career; he could have taken you too. He didn't, didn't even ask you sis. He could do it again at a moment's notice."

As she sat at the table contemplating her relationship options Darien approached the table and sat down. He had a small smile on his face which reminded her of the old him. Perhaps this party was a good idea. Darien seemed to be very happy at the current moment.

"Those girls are overly excited about dancing." He breathed and leaned back in the chair in a clear sign he wanted a little rest. "So, your old boyfriend didn't bother you too much did he?" Darien glanced at Sammy for an indication of what Serena would say.

"He says a few things here and there but no, overall he doesn't bother me." She offered and looked down at the table.

"He bothers me." Darien spoke candidly prompting Sammy to get up from his spot at the table. "He's trying to get you back. I don't know how I feel about that. He hurt you, how can you even consider going back to something like that?" He asked seriously. He wanted to know why she had that sparkle in her eyes when Seiya was speaking. She had once looked at him like that but no longer.

"I'm not considering it. God damn it Darien! Stop forming early conclusions why don't you? Instead of assuming everything why don't you just ask me? No, I'm not going to go back to him. Yes, it's somewhat appealing but I value myself more than that." Serena snapped at him then softened a bit. "I'm sorry, It's just been a stressful day. I was not expecting him to be around. That's all."

"If you don't want him around, I'll make sure he doesn't step within ten feet of you." Darien nodded firmly and glared at Seiya. Serena was still his girlfriend and he would make sure she got what she wanted.

"Something tells me Sammy will help." Serena laughed a bit as she glanced over at Sammy who was currently standing between herself and Seiya. He looked like he was just casually standing there but she knew the truth. He was keeping guard.

"Yeah, your brother loves you dearly." Darien smiled warmly and placed a hand on his bag. "This shouldn't be on the table." He moved it onto the floor then looked around the barn. The party had been going for a while and people were starting to tire. It was almost time to leave.


	5. Chapter 5: Finally, Some Talking

Here we go, a little making up is appropriate in this situation. I love this story, Sammy is somewhat modeled after my own little brother. We are very close and that young man would do anything for me I'm sure. I feel the same about him. I'm sure we will remain close for as long as we both live. Let me know if that reflects in the relationship with Sammy and Serena. I want to know if I did a proper job of portraying that type of relationship.

* * *

Finally, Some Talking

The next day Darien couldn't help but reflect on the party. Seiya had made his intentions very clear, maybe it was time that he tried the same thing. He felt like such an idiot because he had avoided talking to Serena about their problems. They hadn't really even gotten to why they were breaking up. It was ironic to think that he knew why Serena and Seiya had separated but didn't know why his own relationship was ending.

Maybe he could get her to go horseback riding with him. Sammy would hang back at the house so they could talk. He was sure of that. He sipped his coffee a bit and watched Ilene move about the kitchen. It was almost lunch time and the hours would soon be growing short. He needed to ask Serena to go with him now if they were going to make it. "Ilene, do you think you could pack Serena and I some food like a picnic, I am hoping to ask Serena out on horseback." Ilene nodded her agreement and began to gather some food items.

Rising from his seat he went into the living room where Serena and Sammy were playing a board game. Why he hadn't joined them he wasn't sure, but he regretted not playing. They looked like they were enjoying themselves.

"Serena, I was wondering if you would like to go horseback riding a bit. Maybe have a picnic?" He asked hopefully. She looked up at him with an incredulous look on her face then smirked a bit. "What?"

"There's three feet of snow out there. Where do you think we will find a good picnic spot that won't freeze us to death?" She asked and moved her piece on the board. She then paused and looked at Sammy for a moment. The siblings seemed to be having a non-verbal conversation.

"Fine. I'll go with you. I think I may know of a place." She offered and stood up. "Rain check?" She asked Sammy who shrugged and glanced at Darien with a look of curiosity. Rightfully so, Darien didn't have much experience horseback riding.

"Good! Well, let's dress for the weather. Your mother's making up some picnic items now." Darien breathed a sigh of relief and went to his room to dress for the freezing cold. It would be freezing out there actually so maybe it was foolish to do this; but he needed to speak to her alone and away from everyone else.

After he was dressed he went down to the kitchen to find Serena already there accepting the basket, two blankets, and a lecture from her mother. "Okay, now, I want you two back by sundown. Don't take Nancy, you know she spooks easily." Ilene spoke firmly and stood with a straight back to add to her authority. "Okay then. See you both when you get back."

"Come on Darien. Let's get the horses saddled." Serena offered and shoved the basket into his arms while she held the blankets. The items didn't make the trek to the barn any easier but that was okay because it wasn't too far. One thing was certain though, he didn't want to have to walk with the items much further. "So, horseback riding? What's wrong with you?"

"What? I just thought it might be a nice activity for us. Jesus Serena." He huffed a bit. He felt a little belittled by her inquiry. Sure, it wasn't his all-time favorite pastime but it was nice.

"You aren't any good at horseback riding." She laughed as they entered the barn. "I just think you're being strange. That's all." Serena smiled but was internally panicking. He was doing this for a reason. Oh God, he was going to break up with her out in the middle of nowhere. That way no one would be around for the unpleasant event. Typical Darien.

They saddled and packed the horses then led them out into the snow. Serena was going to ride Patches and Darien would ride Butterscotch. Butterscotch was the best behaved horse they had. He needed a good horse because he was truly horrible at riding. Butterscotch would be patient with him though. Her patience and understanding was remarkable really.

Mounting their steeds they began their journey into the forest surrounding the property. Serena was leading them to an old barn ten miles out for a little privacy. She and Sammy had played there when they were children and she hoped it wouldn't be in too bad a shape. Darien was an idiot if he truly believed they were going to have a picnic in this snow. First of all, it was freezing and wet, second, they couldn't leave the horses out all day in this cold weather. They needed some sort of a structure.

The ride was quiet and she could tell he was thinking. Planning out what he was going to say to her when they reached their destination. She didn't really care what he was planning. She had her own questions to ask.

After a while the barn came into view and she smiled. Sammy must have been keeping it up because it was in better shape than she remembered it. The roof looked fairly new, the walls were solid, overall, it looked great.

"Good idea." Darien smiled at Serena. She had a plan all along. She was smart. He had been wondering exactly what he was thinking when they had set out on this journey. The barn they were going towards however looked like it would be a fine place for their picnic discussion.

It took some time to dig out enough snow to open the door wide enough for the horses to enter but they managed and infiltrated the old barn. I was dark in there, something neither of them liked but to their surprise they found some Coleman lanterns inside with fuel. Not only that, but the place was pretty clean. Clearly Sammy had been coming out here for a while.

"That sly brother of mine." Serena smirked. Undoubtedly this was Sammy's secret place. It made sense that he would come here as it held many memories for the both of them. She could remember jumping from the hay loft into big piles of hay on the main floor. While the large piles were no longer there, a few small piles remained.

"Yes, he's a good kid." Darien nodded as they groomed the horses a bit and tied them to some beams in the corner of the barn. Rummaging around they were able to uncover some fairly fresh hay for the animals to much on.

"Why have you brought me here Darien?" Serena jumped into the conversation before Darien could speak. He seemed to be surprised by her forwardness. She anticipated him to make some snarky comment but instead he spread a blanket out on the floor and sat on it. He then looked at Serena, willing her to sit with him. "Tell me."

"I want to talk about us. I want to understand what went wrong." Darien sighed then noticed a bit of rage form behind her eyes. He knew this would be difficult but wasn't sure what she would say to him. She was angry, clearly but he didn't understand why. She was the one ending them!

"Wh… What went wrong? Hm Darien, maybe it's the fact that I hardly ever see you anymore, or maybe it's the way you've been pushing me away, or maybe, just maybe, it's that you've been fucking Raye!" She screamed suddenly and with such pain that it startled him. Then he registered her words.

"What?" He asked suddenly beginning to see what was happening. "Why do you think I'm cheating on you?" He knit his brow, did she really think that of him? Where would she even get that idea from?

"Don't lie to me Darien. I saw the texts in your phone. You're cheating on me with my best friend you asshole! Why? Am I not good enough for you? Not doing it for you anymore you son of a bitch?" She continued, tears now streaming down her face. She clearly meant what she was saying. No wonder their relationship had deteriorated so much.

"No, Serena, you have it all wrong! I would never cheat on you." He offered her with his arms out. "What you saw in my phone is about something else."

"What else could it be Darien? You don't come home to see me but you have dinner with Raye all the time?" Serena cried desperately. She wanted to understand why he had done this to her and all he was offering were lies.

"She wanted my help Serena. She came to me with a problem and I helped her with it. That's all. She's had some difficulty and feels comfortable talking with me, that's it." Darien assured his upset girlfriend and tried to touch her. Tried to reach out to her.

"Bullshit! There's nothing on this earth she would feel more comfortable discussing with you than with me. You're screwing her! It explains why you don't come home and why you never touch me when you are home." Serena was now shaking with fear and pain as she ripped herself away from him.

"Serena, I can't tell you what I helped her with but know that it's nothing sinister. I would never do anything like that. You know that! You know me! I love you, not her, not anyone, it's just you." Darien responded with as much passion as he could. He wanted her to understand. Needed her to believe him.

"Good God, you can't stop lying. I know you're sleeping with her. Why can't you admit it? I can see why you would. She's everything you deserve. She's the perfect woman for you. Not me. I'm just a dumb blonde farmers daughter. I have nothing to offer you, nothing at all. She has everything, beauty, brains, attitude, good breeding. What isn't there to like?" Serena felt her voice cracking with the pain of what she was saying.

"What isn't there to like? Serena, she's not you. Not even close. Don't you realize how amazing you are? You are so amazing, you're my life. She could never compare to you, in any way." Darien breathed but only received an angry glare from his mate. Her eyes told him everything he needed to know. He had to tell her about Raye. It went against everything he knew and believed in but he had to tell her. She deserved to know what happened.

"Okay, Serena, you want the truth about Raye and I. I'll tell you. Remember when Raye and Jed split up?" He asked and she nodded as she held her breath. "Well, they broke up because of what I did. I feel guilty about it every day but it's because I feel bad about her. You see Serena, I performed an abortion procedure on her. She was pregnant and wanted to abort before Jed found out. She's not ready to be a mother but had difficulty with what she had done. You have to understand Serena, she asked me not so say anything. I've broken confidentiality to tell you this even, but you must understand, I'm not cheating on you. I'm just helping a friend. I tried to talk her out of it. I've seen too many women devastated by abortions. It's a horrible ordeal to go through and is even worse when you're alone. Add to that the fact that Jed found out and dumped her for it and the story is even worse. They got back together but I don't know if either of them can truly live with the consequences of her choice." Darien offered. His words seemed to reach Serena and she quieted a bit.

"Why wouldn't she come to me with an issue like that?" Serena asked a little dejectedly. "I'm supposed to be her best friend."

"I think she was afraid Serena. I'm a doctor, she knew I could help her. That's it. I swear to you that's it. As for not being home a lot. I work hard so I can get to a point where I don't have to work so hard. I'm finally there Serena. My work has paid off. I'm renown enough that I don't have to worry about reputation. I want to open my own clinic Serena, that way I will be my own boss, I can help whoever needs help, and I don't have to worry about hospital politics." He explained then quieted a bit. "As for our sex life. You seem to always be angry with me. I just figured you were tired with me."

"No, that's what I thought about you. You're tired with me. Darien Shields, genius, millionaire, pretty boy. Why would you want boring old me? That's why you don't touch me anymore." Serena sobbed a bit and looked at her folded hands which lay in her lap. "I'm not good enough for you."

"Serena. You have it wrong. You're great for me. All this time I thought you hated me for some reason. It's all been a big misunderstanding." He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "I love you meatball head. I don't want to break up. Can't you see that? I've been trying to keep my distance so you could make up your mind. I didn't want to push you in any way." He breathed a sigh of relief as she hugged him back.

Dear lord his arms felt so wonderful to Serena. She had missed him. He was right, no wonder they were having issues. She had done the very thing she told him not to do. She had made assumptions. She had let anger fester within her which had built up into an ugly problem.

"Serena, I won't leave you as long as you'll have me. Understand that." Darien whispered into her ear which made her shudder. Pulling away from him a bit she crushed her lips to his with fury and passion. He would need to prove he would not leave her.

They struggled against one another for power before he forced her lips apart with his tongue. Relinquishing herself to the kiss she moaned as he pulled her closer, one of his hands was in her hair the other on the small of her back pressing her to him. She shuddered a bit at the close contact, it had been far too long!

The kiss lasted until neither party could breathe then Darien broke it and began to attack her jawline and neck. His kisses sent shivers down her spine that began to culminate at her core. Oh God Seiya had been right, she was starved for attention. Then again, it was always like this with Darien, at least, she thought so. It was hard to remember exactly what it was like before.

As his teeth grazed her jugular she whimpered and moaned as she felt him lean into her. It wasn't until she was lying on her back that she regained herself. Darien was still Kissing her but somehow she had slipped out of her coat and his hands were now pulling at the bottom of her sweater. She didn't care though. Dear God how she wanted this.

Ripping her sweater over her head she ignored the cold air that rushed over her and yanked at Darien's coat. A few more moments and he too was shirtless. She ran her hands along his torso feeling his well-defined muscles as they kissed. He was an amazing specimen really. He had washboard abs and deliciously shaped pectoral muscles. Hell, every inch of him was delicious and gorgeous.

Reaching for his pants she undid his belt and pants then shoved them off his hips a bit. She didn't care what happened to them after that really she just wanted more access to him. He seemed to agree and she could feel him kicking at his boots trying to get them off in order to remove his pants. The lack of progress he was making drove her insane with need. She wanted his attention on her not on his clothes.

With a fierce growl she pushed him away and grabbed at his boots herself. Yanking them off she pulled his pants away and pulled his boxer briefs off of him as well. That would save time later. "Your turn." He growled and removed her boots and pants so all that remained was her bra and panties. "God I want you." He hissed and yanked her panties down revealing her womanhood.

She smiled and kissed him again, reinstating their battle against one another. She wasn't sure if she wanted to dominate him or be dominated but one or the other would happen. He pushed against her and growled as she pushed back. Damn her! Now was no time to play games. All the uncertainty and rage from the past few months was coursing through his veins and he was not going to let it dwindle.

She seemed determined to fight him though so he used that against her and pulled her into his lap so she was straddling him. She gasp as she felt him press against her and pushed herself down on him forcing him to enter her.

They both gasp at the contact. It had been so long that neither was really prepared for the sensations they were now feeling. Nonetheless, Darien pulled her down onto him and moaned whenever she lifted herself a little. It was almost as if she was mildly trying to get away only for him to pull her back to him again.

They carried on in this way until Darien couldn't take it any longer. This was nice and fulfilling but he wanted her in the most primal way possible. He had to reclaim her and drive out any thoughts of leaving him. So, with that in mind he fell on his back and flipped over so she was underneath him with her legs wrapped around his waist. He could work with this.

Serena could only moan and cry out as Darien began thrusting into her passionately. Her whole body moved under him from the sheer force of their bodies impacting. She could feel every bit of him, the way he entered her, the way his back muscles rippled with strength, and the way his bottom flexed as he attacked her turned her on. This reminded her of Madonna's "Like a Virgin" because that's how she felt. She felt completely renewed under his ministrations. Sure, they had done this before but it had never been quite like this. She didn't know if she could classify this as makeup sex or something else but it was amazing nonetheless.

Darien continued thrusting into her even after her first climax, he hadn't had this in so long he was going to take it as far as possible. He continued even after his calves began to burn and her voice became horse. It wasn't until her third climax that he joined her, pushing into her as far as he could as he let the waves of ecstasy wash over him.

He then held her to him, feeling the coating of perspiration on them as their body temperatures returned to normal and reminded them of where they were. Moving away from her a little he reached for the second blanket and pulled it over them as he held her in his arms and waited for his heart to return to its normal rhythm.

"We should do that more often." Serena breathed as she tried to stop rocking her body. She could still feel the pleasure of what they had just done running though her and it made her anxious. She couldn't seem to stop rocking her hips and biting her lips. Dear God how he made her feel! She looked over at him and saw him lying there with his eyes closed. He was clearly having the same issue she was.

"I think I was a little horny." She smirked as he smiled at her comment.

"I should think so." He laughed then opened his eyes and looked at her. His eyes then seemed to focus on something behind her and he smiled. "Don't look now but we're being watched."

Serena turned over in alarm to see the horses staring at them intently. Something about that bothered her a little. Sure, they were horses but the idea that any creature witnessed that unsettled her. "What?" She snapped at them then heard them snort at her. "Embarrassing."

"They're just jealous." Darien offered and buried his face in the nape of her neck. She could feel him smirk before he spoke. "I can't believe you thought I was cheating on you. I mean really. No one in the world turns me on like you do." She felt herself smile as well. All of their issues seemed to evaporate over one shouting match.

"I can't believe you thought I was getting tired of you. Darien, you're far too hot to ever be tiring." Serena laughed as Darien grunted a bit and squeezed the woman who was in his arms. "How long do you think we've been out here?" Serena suddenly jumped up and looked at Darien with worry. Sammy would be looking for them if I had gotten too late.

Darien nodded and hopped up from his place then paced confidently over to the old barn door. She smirked at him. He was completely unashamed of walking around completely nude. Then again, he didn't have a reason to feel ashamed. He was a damn fine specimen of manhood.

He peaked outside then inhaled sharply and turned towards his lover with a look of mischief playing upon his features. "Oops, Looks like I kept you out after curfew. What's going to happen? Are you going to get grounded when you get back?" He chuckled playfully in a clear attempt to downplay their predicament. They had stayed out after dark with two feet of snow outside and it was still snowing making the snow even deeper.

"Oh my God! They're going to be looking for us!" Serena gasp and jumped up. She could feel adrenaline filling her as she grabbed her clothes and started haphazardly throwing them on. "Sammy is going to come here first. I know him."

"I doubt it. It's snowing like the dickens out there. I'm sure he had the good sense not to come out here." Darien laughed at Serena's panic attack. Despite the fact that she was a grown woman she was acting like a sixteen year old girl about to get caught with her boyfriend at home. "You worry too much."

"She worries enough." A voice interrupted them causing the pair to slowly turn their eyes to the hay loft. Sitting there with his legs dangling over the side sat Sammy, looking rather smug with a piece of hay hanging from his mouth. "Nice suit Dare." He raised his eyebrows a few times at Darien to mock him. "So, I see you two have made up." Sammy turned his eyes onto his sister. "No worries Sis, I got here after the show. Thank God because I don't care how much I like him, I catch a guy plowing my sister and I'm not going to react too kindly to that." Sammy jumped down from the loft then walked over to Darien who had begun to dress himself. "On that note." The young brunette punched Darien in the stomach as hard as he could muster which caused Darien to double over with shock and pain evident on his face.

"Sammy!" Serena shouted and rushed to her brother and injured lover. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"For everything he's put you through lately! Fuck Sis! Not too long ago you were crying because of this son of a bitch and now you're humping the shit out of him!" Saying it out loud seemed to infuriate Sammy even more. "Speaking of which," He turned on Darien who was now glaring daggers at him. "This is my sister. You cannot fix everything by having sex with her. I expect a heartfelt apology for what you've done."

"I didn't do anything Sammy! Our issues were imaginary, not real! Jesus! What the hell is the matter with you? I would never punch you." Darien growled and looked at Serena for confirmation that he was not to punch the younger man. He wanted to. Hell, he wanted to beat Sammy into next year.

"Sammy, no one cheated on anyone, we're okay. Turns out we just had a communication problem. That's it. We're fine now, right Dare?"

"Right." Darien nodded his approval and glanced at the horses. They almost seemed happy about witnessing Sammy's message delivery.

"Yeah, well, good for you. Meanwhile, Mom and Dad are freaking out about you two being gone. You didn't even try to make it back by sunset. Instead you're out here giving the horses a show. God, and now, now you're going to come home smelling like a brothel and Dad's going to know what you did and he's not going to be happy. You know that Serena." Sammy reported and crossed his arms. "What do you have to say about that?"

"Nothing. Daddy can lay off. I'm a grown woman." Serena crossed her arms effectively challenging her brother. "And you, you're a sick little spy! What the hell is wrong with you sneaking in here when you know perfectly well why we were in here!"

"No, that's not true. For all I know you came out here to murder each other and I could have heroically stopped the bloodshed. You know, I think it's ridiculous that you just decided to solve your issues by simply humping. No wonder your relationship is going to hell, and you know what? Communication issues don't solve the problem of him never being there!" Sammy shouted indignantly making Darien erect his posture into a threatening stance. He looked powerful. "Peacock up all you want Darien, I'm not backing down! I'm so tired of my sister not getting the love and attention she deserves. She's amazing and you are never there to be with her."

"Sam, you are going to shut your mouth and shut it right now." Darien snapped angrily and advanced towards Serena's younger kin. Despite being a general pain Sammy was now being an asshole of immense proportions.

"Both of you shut up!" Serena screamed while squeezing her eyes shut and balling her fists. "Sammy, my relationship is fine. Discussion over for now okay? Darien…" Serena marched over to her lover and grabbed his shirt collar as roughly as possible. "If you ever posture against my little brother again I will break you. Understand me? Now, let's go home."

* * *

REVIEW?


End file.
